


Bloodbath

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, Crack Relationships, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sadu, Magnai, and what they do when not engaged in khan business.
Relationships: Sadu Dotharl/Magnai Oronir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45
Collections: Anonymous





	Bloodbath

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by the amazing [Starships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starships/pseuds/Starships) <3

Father Azim's blessing was shining upon the Steppe that day. The wind carried the scent of the spiced meat sold in the food stalls of Reunion, the weather was glorious, and Magnai Oronir couldn't fathom why he was trapped under the same yurt as the khatun of the Dotharl.

In truth, the reason was very plain. A new trading agreement was being laid out at the behest of the Mol, and the Qestiri town was the only place in the whole Steppe where drawing weapons against another tribe was forbidden. As a result, both he and the feral khatun effectively had their hands tied.

That didn't stop Sadu from throwing jabs at him whenever she had the chance to, and Magnai's already threadbare patience was warring against the itch to fetch his axe and start a bloodbath. Or an orgy.

He shifted uncomfortably from his seated position, thankful that his trapped erection was being hidden by his voluminous robes. The damn Dotharl woman was throwing him a knowing glance, made more irritating by the feral grin that split her face as the Qestiri representative gave his armor a pointed look.

Well, at least the buuz and the tea were good. Magnai distracted himself with sampling a bit of each, patently ignoring Sadu's unsubtle snickering while the Mol girl–Cirina, if he remembered her name correctly–was presenting the last details of the agreement.

Finally, after three more cups of tea, the reunion was adjourned. Magnai had not the slightest clue of what had been discussed, but it was more Baatu's problem than his–the Radiant Sun was a warrior, not a merchant, but even Magnai had to concede that no tribe was completely self-sufficient. He got up and stretched his legs, careful not to disturb his still very much erect cock lest he gave himself away like a cheap bedwarmer, and left the yurt with as much dignity as only a child of Azim was fit to show.

Reunion was bustling with activity, which was unsurprising given the fact it was the only accepted trading hub of the Steppe. Magnai listened with distracted fascination to the shouts of merchants trying to outdo each other at magnifying the quality of their wares, but he was more attracted by the delectable smell of slow-cooking meat over bonfires and the shine of swords on display under Father Azim's watchful eye.

He regretted going past the stalls without taking his time, but there were more _pressing_ matters to attend. The farthest and most isolated yurt in Reunion came into view, and Magnai sneaked behind it, checking for possible interlopers before propping his axe against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest, shifting on his feet like a caged beast, waiting.

Sadu took much longer than he liked to find him, and by the time she did, Magnai was palming himself through his clothes to relieve some of the tension. She didn't specifically forbid that, after all. On the other hand, it made the anticipation _significantly_ worse.

Sadu's eyes ran to his hand on his crotch into an appreciative stare as she appeared from the same path he had followed, but when she leveled her gaze with Magnai's, only steel could be found within her blue eyes.

"Little Sun."

He winced at the moniker, memories of a painful rejection flooding his mind, but his traitorous cock gave an interested twitch inside his too-tight pants, and Sadu grinned, a wicked smile that put her too-pointy teeth on full display.Magnai would swear that if he could get any harder at the sight, he would have done so.

"Mongrel. You're late." His breathy tone, against his better judgement, betrayed just how much he was anticipating her arrival.

Sadu, the damnable fiend, snickered and drew closer, her gait never losing the tantalizing swaying of her hips she adopted specifically for him. She unstrapped and carelessly dropped her staff on the grass.

"Feeling defiant today, I see. Let's find out how long it will last," murmured Sadu hotly as she grabbed a fistful of his hair. "On your knees, _Little Sun_."

Magnai hated the way his body complied with an eagerness bordering on fanaticism, and Sadu's hand in his hair tightened the grip into a burning knot. His pained moan sparked a gleeful hum from her.

"Is that all? I expected more fight from you, given the murderous glares you were throwing at me earlier," Sadu sighed, pulling his locks so hard that he was forced to bare his throat to avoid an unpleasant uprooting, "but no matter, I shall endeavour to enjoy you _thoroughly_."

She bent over him, leaving a long, wet stripe on his neck with her tongue, before setting her teeth on his pulse. She listened to his breath and heartbeat accelerating for a span of several seconds, and then gave a light, experimental bite that made his body jerk violently. He groaned.

"This little, and you are already falling apart," she commented, her mocking tone muffled by the tender, reddening flesh under her teeth.

Magnai gave a grunt in response, and the noise made his throat vibrate against Sadu's mouth. She hummed in appreciation, eliciting another moan from the man beneath her, bitten back by gritted teeth yet still sounding too loud to Magnai's liking. He could almost _hear_ the khatun’s lips curve upwards, but he was unprepared for the new, harder bite she planted at the juncture with his collarbone, and Magnai's hips jerked upward upon feeling _every_ _single_ _one_ of her teeth try to break the dark scales protecting that particular spot. He nearly lost his balance with the motion, only kept in place by Sadu's hand still intertwined with his hair, her horns pressing painfully pointy tips into his shoulder and chest. His breath stuttered trying to rein in the growl that rose from his chest at the dual assault to his senses.

Sadu chuckled, drawing away from him to inspect his face. "So little _fire_ for the Little Sun," she murmured, sounding entirely too pleased with herself, yet Magnai's horns picked up a hint of breathlessness that told him she wasn't as unaffected as she posed herself to be. Her pupils were wide with want; Magnai smirked in return, and his smugness gained him a hard tug to his tresses. He yelped at the sting, but his body welcomed the new spike of pain with a fresh wave of arousal going straight to his confined length.

He drew his hand to his groin, trying to relieve some of the pressure, but Sadu's foot pinned it to his thigh before it could get anywhere near where he wanted it. "No hands until I say so," she chided, and Magnai nearly _whined_ at the denial. He stopped the noise just on time, barely managing to turn it into a snarl. His pride would settle for no inferior display.

Sadu then let go of his hair, and pushed him on his back on the grass with uncharacteristic tenderness. She liked seeing him in pain at her own hand, but not unnecessarily inflicted, and she had learned over their repeated encounters that Magnai appreciated both pain and gentleness, despite his loud claims about only seeking the latter in his Nhaama. While Magnai was certainly _not_ the man she would wed–never mind the fact that the feeling was mutual–he was the kind of man she enjoyed _breaking_ and turning into putty with mostly hands and words. She was only doing a favour to his future bride, if there even would be one at all.

Thus, their current arrangement.

Once Magnai was settled on the soft ground, he cocked an expectant eyebrow at her. Sadu mimicked the expression with a silent tilt of her head and started unlacing her bottoms, her eyes locked with his as she worked nimble fingers, her feigned coolness meeting his hunger. It was so unbridled Sadu briefly wondered if he even realized just how much of himself he was putting out in the open. Probably not.

Then again, Magnai of the Oronir had never been one to disguise his passions, a trait Sadu liked tapping into to aggravate him and have him dance to her wishes, whether it was battle or sex.

She drew a sharp inhale when the breeze hit her now bare legs and the slickness between her thighs, and by the way Magnai's eyes shot from her face to her crotch, he was perfectly aware of how soaked she was. She expected and welcomed his knowledge.

The hunger in his gaze doubled as she lowered herself onto his face, mindful of his horns pressing indentations into her quivering, strong thighs and giving him a full view of her waiting folds, but he made no move to please her.

"This _Radiant_ _Sun_ has plenty of fire left," he bit out in an attempt at mirroring her earlier mockery, but it was muffled by the flesh surrounding him and his own insistent panting. To Sadu, it was almost endearing, like a pet anxious to please its master.

"Let's put that to the test, shall we?" Sadu all but growled, grabbing his hair once more and shoving his nose up and into her cleft, an oddly clumsy move that elicited a breathless exhale from her despite her best efforts. It was apparent to him that she had denied herself for entirely too long.

The burn from his horns scraping against her legs felt _oh_ _so_ good, and Sadu tightened her grip around his head until she felt his tongue delve inside of her, tasting her slickness and drawing a pleased hum from the infuriating man beneath her. She didn't relax her hold on him until he started licking her in earnest, up and down, occasionally dipping in to caress her inner walls and circle her rapidly engorging clit with the tip of his tongue.

She started petting his hair almost gently, relishing in his worship of her, her hips swaying the more worked up she was getting and bumping into his nose in _just_ the right way to send sparks up her spine, barely giving him room to breathe, savoring his puffs of warm air against her sopping folds.

As she felt her pleasure coiling tighter and tighter in her belly, she decided it was time to take pity on him, not entirely just for his benefit. "You–you may use your hands now,'' she breathed out, releasing his hair so he could reach between them and shove three fingers into her right away. The sudden stretch made her moan loudly, and she subconsciously spread her thighs wider as he started pumping the digits in and out as best as he could with her hips grinding ever harder against his face, sucking on her clit with wild abandon until the coiling heat in her belly _burst_ and she _shattered_ on top of him with a cry, her body frozen in rapture and her mind blank with pleasure.

She slumped forward panting, basking in post-orgasm dizziness until Magnai raised her slackened body from himself in frantic need to regain some air in his burning lungs. He didn't waste time parting his heavy coat and shoving his breeches down enough to get his cock in the hand slick with her release, using it as an improvised lubricant to start thrusting upward. Still lying in the grass and spurred on by Sadu nearly _purring_ into his horn and watching with heavy eyelids, his hand tightened around himself into a fist.

"Look at the _Little_ _Sun_ getting his _little_ _spear_ wet, it's almost cute," she cooed, twining her fingers in his locks and giving him a nearly affectionate scritch. The Little Sun in question gave no indication of having heard her remark, too preoccupied with chasing his own peak.

Magnai growled when she suddenly tugged his hair, his hips stuttering mid-thrust, which only gave Sadu more reason to repeat the action once more, twice, her pointy teeth slowly revealed by a lazy, predatory grin the more desperate Magnai became.

She crashed her lips into his in a bruising kiss, biting his lip until she drew blood and kept his squirming form forcibly down with surprising strength. Magnai bit back a wordless curse as the near lack of air made him dizzy in the most wonderful way, and he came with a shout that Sadu swallowed in her mouth, only rousing from her position when she felt him going slack under her hands.

She watched him pant under her for several moments with a satisfied smirk, his hooded gaze unashamedly holding up to hers. "The Little Sun certainly knows how to impress," she commented, only a hint of her usual scathing bite in the remark.

"The mongrel certainly knows how to nearly kill a man she's bedding," Magnai retorted. "I shall pity whoever in your tribe takes you as his bride, if he ever lives that long."

"A Dotharl afraid of death is no Dotharl, thus, there's no chance I will share my bed with a coward."

Magnai barked a laugh as he moved to clean his hand on the grass and tuck his softening cock back in his breeches, trusting the coat to cover most of the mess until he got somewhere more private to clean up. "Yet here you are, sharing yourself with the one man in the entire Steppe you can't suffer the existence of." He winced as his tongue touched his split lip.

Sadu, caught in the middle of tying together her bottoms, shrugged and went back to her task with the same nonchalance. "You make for a surprisingly easy baras to poke."

"I will have you know that a baras can swallow you whole, if you are not careful."

"The only thing _you_ are able to swallow is my cunt, _Little_ _Sun_."

Magnai nearly choked, watching Sadu straighten her clothing one last time before she turned and showed her tongue to him, her pointy smirk never leaving her face.

"Must you never tire of saying _that_ , Dotharl?" Magnai growled, his anger rising anew now that his mind wasn't addled by lust. His hand gripped his axe.

"Never, Oronir," Sadu replied, reaching for her staff.

**Author's Note:**

> Bloodbaths are, indeed, their primary form of aftercare.


End file.
